Fairchildren
by Spottedpath73
Summary: *LONG-TERM HIATUS, PREPARING FOR POSSIBLE RE-WRITE* The Fairchild twins Clary and Kaitlyn were separated at a young age not only to prevent Valentine from finding them, but also to prevent their true power from awakening. That power is needed to fight against their father Valentine, when he rises from the dead with a new army of abominations.
1. Chapter 1: Like A Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, who were created by L.J. Smith and Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Clary**

Demon-hunting was so troublesome, sometimes. Othertimes, it was kick-ass and adrenaline-jumping. _And a pain to clean up after,_ Clary thought. She missed the days when she could relax and simply sketch whatever beautiful thing came to mind. Now her days were filled with demon-hunting, training, and tension.

"Clary," Jace came and swung his arm over her shoulders with a kiss. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you fight?"

"Yes. You, every time we go out on a hunt," Clary laughs and punches his arm.

"Because it's true, Clary," Jace smiles. "You get this gleam in your eye just before you deal the finishing blow, and your hair sparks like fire, and your body twists and turns with even more grace than a pixie." Jace's arm slid off her shoulder to her waits, hugging her closer to him.

"Liar," Clary muttered. She had just as much grace as an elephant in a glass garden, but she blushed all the same. Just then, the ground behind the hunter split open, and an unearthly fiery light streamed through a portal. Jace instinctively drew his blades and pushed Clary behind him. While it was adorable, Clary was also slightly annoyed Jace thought she needed protecting. Then again, Jace was a better hunter than her and it wouldn't hurt to have him take on the surprise attack.

A beam of light shot at Jace. "Get back!" he shouted and shoved Clary hard to the side. The light followed the golden-haired boy and instead of deflecting off his seraph blade, struck him hard and threw him against a brick wall.

"Jace!" He didn't move, and he didn't groan.

Clary turned back to the portal, shadowhunting training finally taking over. She'd wreak havoc upon the next creature to climb out of that portal, and hopefully Izzy and Alec would realize something was wrong and come to look for them.

"Ariel," she said, and her seraph blade glistened in the moonlight.

A human hand waved up through the portal. "Help!" it screamed in a deep, gravelly voice. It sounded like it was resonating from the deepest parts of the earth, but there was also a hint of human desperation. "Help! Don't attack!" The voice said again, another hand joining the other as the creature pulled itself out of the portal.

Clary paused. There was the outlandish possibility that it was a mundane dabbling in magic who managed to get himself sucked into the demon world. She watched the voice climb out. And she was shocked to see someone she recognized.

"Jonathan?"

"Sisters," her brother gasped. "Sisters!" he tried to swing his legs above ground, but something caught a hold of his feet and dragged him down again. "No!"

The portal closed. A heaving pressure grew behind Clary's eyes, an insistent push and Clary tried to suppress. It hurt so, so much. Clary fell to darkness, and then she saw the pictures.

* * *

 **Kaitlyn**

"NO!" Kaitlyn Fairchild shot up from her bed, escaping a horrific nightmare. It couldn't be a vision, nothing that unearthly existed on this plane. Yet, it didn't feel like a dream; the details were too vivid, and the entire experience was just as short as a vision.

"Kait?" Gabriel's sleepy voice murmured in her ear. "What's wrong?" Gabriel sat up and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as he fisted his other hand to rub at his eyes. "Kait?" he asked again when she didn't respond. He touched her arm, and it was ice-cold.

Kait was frozen on the bed, staring unblinkingly at the wall. It was like a dam had been broken in her mind. A flood of memories invaded Kait's senses: sights and smells of a city she'd never seen, a woman she vaguely recognized, and a green-eyed flame-haired girl, a girl with the same shade of red, the same pale skin, and the same unearthly glow of knowledge around her.

"I...I can't believe it," Kaitlyn whispered.

"Kait, Kait, talk to me. What's wrong?" Gabriel was fully awake now and deeply concerned. Kait was unshakable, and even when she was shocked, she hid it well. To be openly scared like this was too out-of-character for her. Her mind was blocked, too. He couldn't penetrate the fortress surrounding it. While Kait had gotten good at shielding, it had never been this strong before.

"I have...to go. I have...to go back. I need to go back, I can't believe I left," Kait muttered.

"What are you talking about? Do I need to call Rob and the others here?" Gabriel asked.

"I left her, Gabriel. We'd never been apart, and then I left her!" Kait cried, breaking out of her rigid posture. She hugged Gabriel tightly.

Gabriel rocked her in his arms, patting her hair and kissing her forehead. "It's alright, it's alright," he said. "Who did you leave?"

"My sister. My twin sister."

* * *

 **Imagine my surprise when I realized no one had written a crossover for Kaitlyn and Clary Fairchild! Now my dreams have been fulfilled.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, who were created by L.J. Smith and Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Gabriel**

Gabriel listened patiently to Kaitlyn's vision. If it indeed was a vision. From the way Kait described it, it sounded too detailed to be like the ones she usually had.

"There was a girl, who looked like me, and she was fighting this _thing_ , a monster! She somehow cut it with this glowing sword, and it disappeared! And that _guy_ she was with," Kait gave an appreciative hum in the midst of her scared babbling. "Golden, features like a cherub," she said dreamily. "Almost reminds me of Rob, except not so innocent," Kait murmured. Then her eyes turned distant.

"If we'd stayed, we'd have met him, but I'd never know you. And that would make all the difference to me," Kait turned to Gabriel. "I don't want to have to leave you," she said sadly, eyes slightly clearer. "But I have to, you're not allowed!" Kait turned away. "I shouldn't have been allowed! We were supposed to be together, you know?!" This time when Kait turned to face her boyfriend, she grabbed Gabe's hand tightly. "We wanted to stay together, we tried, we promised! But we couldn't! And now we have to, because we'll all fall. Fall, fall, fall." Kait's eyes turned distant again.

"Kaitlyn, you're not making any sense," Gabriel said softly. "Come on, take it slow." He watched her close her eyes and try, for the fourth time that night, to explain.

"Okay, I saw a-a _girl_ who looked like me, fighting a monster." Gabe nodded, this time she was definitely easier to understand. "She was walking off with this guy, when this hole showed up in the ground. They both turned around and took out these glowing swords, when this _thing_ crawled out of it. And the weird thing was, that monster seemed to recognize that-my clone! And then it disappeared."

It seemed like this would be the clearest explanation he would get all night. He sighed. He really wished they could have dealt with this issue in the morning, but it sounded so strange, so pressing, he'd have to deal with it now.

"Do you want to call the others?" he asked, removing his hand from her grip to reach for the phone on the bedside table.

"No!" Kait grabbed his arm and moved it back to her lap with force. "They can't know, no one can know. Even _you_ aren't supposed to know," Kait lowered her voice. "I'm only telling you, because _you_ deserve to know. I love you, and if there's a possibility that I might not come back to you, I want you to know why. The others aren't prepared for the world I'm about to enter."

"I'm going with you," Gabriel said. "I'm not letting you walk away from me again. After going through Zetes and the crystals, I think I've proved that I'll do anything for you."

"But you wouldn't be able to handle what's coming," Kait said soberly. "You'd only drag me down."

Gabriel stiffened. This was clearly Kait trying to alienate him, trying to get him to hate her so he wouldn't follow. It worked twice before, in the past, but only because she was trying to save him. He wasn't going to let her do that again either.

"Fine, then tell me where you're going."

Kait hesitated. But then a feeling, deep in her gut, her psychic gut, told her.

"New York City."

"You've never been to New York," Gabriel pointed out. "You've always been in a small town, you wouldn't know how to handle the hustlers and the muggers."

"I handled myself against that man in the alley fair enough!"

"Yeah, but then I had to come save your ass! He was about to rape you!"

Kait stopped. "Please, I'm trying to save you."

"This time, the one who needs saving, is you." Gabriel lifted the covers and started dressing. "New York City is one of the biggest I grew up in the city, I'll help you find where you're supposed to go.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Would you prefer train or bus?"

"Gabriel, please."

"Well, how else are you supposed to get from California to to New York?"

"Airplanes would be faster."

Silence. A sigh in the dark. Gabriel crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around his girl. Kait turned so her back was to his front, and hugged the arm around her waist. Gabriel kissed her neck. "We'll sort out the details in the morning, alright?" He was still too tired to sort through everything now. "Besides, if you intend on searching for these people as soon as you get to New York _by plane,_ you'll need all your energy. It's barely a five hour flight on the right airline, and the city really is very big."

Kait sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Gabriel kissed her neck again. And again. And again. Until he was kissing her entire body.

"Gabe!" Kait gasped.

"Hm?"

"I thought...you wanted...to rest?" Kait squeaked.

"You're wide awake. That's a problem." Gabriel smiled, his teeth flashing in the moonlight.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews would be so helpful! My Muse is stagnating and I need a kickstarter!**


End file.
